I and X, Primo and Decimo
by SkyTuna7227
Summary: Tsuna got hit with a Estraneo bullet by the Caracassa, and is now in the past with Primo's Guardians. (Again, I fail at summaries.) And this is only my second fanfic, so it might not meet your expectations. Please give a chance? Rated T for random swearing. I also sort of fail at humor.
1. The Unknown Man

I do not own Katekyo Himan Reborn. Amano Akira does.

* * *

Chapter 1: The Unknown Man

-Venice, Italy, Present Time, Vongola Mansion-

In the office of one Vongola Decimo, a twenty year old feminine-looking brunet with gravity defying hair and a tail bound by a gold clip could be heard grumbling something about a "sadistic baby tutor from Hell" while signing paperwork. Sawada Tsunayoshi was like this for a few hours, then he heard a commotion downstairs, and he went down, thinking that it was Hibari and Mukuro fighing again. But to his surprise, it was the Caracassa Famiglia. Mafioso were fighting Tsuna's Guardians.

A random grunt noticed Tsuna on the top of the staircase, and yelled "BOSS! I found the Decimo!"

The Caracassa boss heard the grunt, and smirked. He held a pitch black bullet between his index finger and his thumb.

"Do you know what this is, Vongola? It's a bullet from the Estraneo Famgilia's ruins. I wonder what would happen if I were to shoot this at you, hmm?"

The Guardians' eyes widened as they caught the implications. "TSUNA/JYUUDAIME/OMNIVORE/TSUNAYOSHI-KUN/BOSSU/TSU NA-NII/SAWADA!" they all yelled (Wow, even Hibari is worried). They all ran towards their boss, but it was too late. The Caracassa boss shot Tsuna. Everything went black.

-Venice, Italy, 400 Years Ago, A random forest near Vongola Mansion

G was having a really, really bad day today. Giotto decided to ditch his paperwork to eat sweets instead (something I would do). And then, Lampo threw a lollipop at him. It hit him in the eye. Then, a wheel on his carrage broke on him. So, G decided to take a walk in a forest, hoping that nothing would go wrong. Too bad for G, because he saw something, or rather, someone, falling from the sky. Two things were on his mind at that moment. One: The kid looked just like Giotto. Two: The kid was most likely a spy. G sighed, picked up the kid, and began to walk back to the Vongola mansion.

"OI! GIOTTO! COME DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW!" G shouted, gaining the attention of everyone present in the room.

G stormed up the stairs, and pulled down one Vongola Primo who had chibi tears in his eyes. All the other Guardians were present in the living (not sure what they called it back then) room.

"Wah! G-g! Let me go!" cried Giotto. G threw Giotto roughly on a sofa, then sat down.

"O-oi, G-g, D-don't you think you're being a bit rough?" Asari Ugetsu, Vongola Primo's rain Guardian asked.

"G, DON'T BULLY GIOTTO TO THE EXTREME!" Knuckle, the Sun Guardian sai-rather, shouted.

Giotto got back up, and went into his "boss mode".

"Now, G, what was it that you needed?" Giotto asked.

"Well, you see, when I was walking in the woods, I-"

"Wait, what were you doing in the woods?" Lampo, the ever annoying Lighting Guardian asked.

G glared at Lampo before continuing, " I found a kid who looked like Giotto. He's in a cell right now. And for your information, I was in the woods because some idiot decided to throw a lollipop at my eye." Lampo shivered, then gulped.

In a cell under where Giotto and his Guardians were, one Sawada Tsunayoshi woke up.

"Where am I?" he wondered aloud. Then, he heard a voice say "So, you're awake."

* * *

So... I decided to write a new story. I got inspired by sanghee's What if and Butterfly Illusion's The Orange Ribbon. Updates for this story will be WAY longer then Clam's Resolve since I'm writing this as I go, and I didn't already write them. The G27 will only be hinted, since I fail at romance.

Reviews and suggestions are very welcomed!

Ciao!

PS I'm thinking about rewriting Clam's Resolve, but I'm out of ideas...

EDIT 9/24/2013:

AliceVermillion suggested that I add spaces between dialogs, so that was the only update for this. I also fixed some punctuation.

EDIT 10/10/2013:

The Metallic Blue Otaku told me that I described Tsu too much like a girl, so I'm just tweaking it a bit. Please think of Canon! length hair, but a bit longer, and with a tail like Yuni's.


	2. Alaude and Daemon Spade

I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn.

* * *

Chapter 2: Alaude and Daemon Spade

"So, you're awake."

"HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

Tsuna's head shot up, and stared at the man in front of him. A platinum-blond haired man with ice blue eyes stated monotoniously. '_Alaude. Primo's Cloud Guardian._' Tsuna realized. _'But it would be suspicious if some unknown man that looked like his boss knew all the Guardians. WAIT. What if he asks who I am, or what Famiglia I'm from, what do I say? I can't say I'm Vongola Decimo... And according to Reborn, it would result in a time paradox, or somethink like that... Where's Reborn when you need him most? Oh, wait. He would shoot me and say something about me still being Dame-Tsuna or something...' _were the thoughts of the brunet.

Meanwhile, the Italian Skylark was silently observing the brunet in the cell. _'He really does look just like Giotto.' _Alaude noticed that that Decimo (He didn't know that, though) was panicking. '_Is he having a panic attack because he's nervous, or is it because he's a spy?' _Alaude narrowed his eyes. He began to question Tsuna.

"What is your name?"

"I-it's S-s-sawada T-tsunayoshi."

"Where are you from?"

"N-namimori J-japan..."

"How old are you?"

"I-i'm twenty-two..."

"Hn. Herbivore."

'_He's just like Hibari-san!'_ Tsuna thought to himself.

"U-um, s-so if y-you d-don't mind, w-what's y-your name, a-and w-where am I?" Tsuna asked hesitantly, because one mistake and he could be good as dead.

"Hn. Pathetic herbivore. Alaude. You're in Vongola mansion."

"A-ah, I-i see..."

"Hn. I'm going to leave now. Herbivore, don't move from here."

When Alaude finally left after interrogating him, Tsuna let out a sigh of relief. _'How would I get out of here, anyway?' _he wondered, taking a look at his surroundings. He could see that he was in a dungeon-like area, except that it was more like a hall, with cells all lined up next to each other. Currently, he was the only one in there. In a few of the cells, he could see some grey _human_ skeletons that looked decades old. Noticing this, Tsuna felt uneasy. He decided that he should probably sleep, seeing as shrieking wouldn't help...

-The next day-

Tsuna woke up, and he could swear he saw something that resembled a pineapple (according to the Reborn wiki, Mukuro and Daemon have the same hair style, except Daemon has bangs, and his hair is shorter. Maybe I should change it into melon? Oh, and in this story, Elena didn't and SPOILER: she will not die, either. And I'll make Daemon a good guy here, but the Tenth Generation will still be cautious around him.)

"M-mukuro?"

"Nufufu... No, I do not know who this Mukuro character is, but I am certainly not him... My name is Daemon Spade." The person, now revealed as Daemon, stepped forward. Tsuna could now see the military-pineapple (my nickname for him) clearly.

Daemon was wearing his usual military-like outfit, the one during the First Generation's Inheritance Trials.

"Nufufu, you're like Primo... I wonder if Birdy-chan met you yet..." Daemon said, smirking lightly (if that makes sense).

"Y-you m-mean A-alaude-san?" Tsuna said, wondering if this was the time Alaude was as blood thirsty as Hibari-san. At least, when he met Alaude-san, he wasn't like Hibari-san. So maybe, Tsuna was safe.

"Nufufu... So Skylark-chan already met you..."

"U-um, h-hai?"

The next few hours passed silently, with Daemon staring at Tsuna, who had a far off look in his eyes. The melon-pineapple (just came up with that) then aruptly stood out and walked out the door, letting a pink octopus-head in.

* * *

o.o I wasn't expecting so many follows and favorites for my first chapter! I don't know how my brain works, so there will be randomness in this fic... I can't keep characters in character that well, so please excuse my mistakes!

_**Resposes to Reviews:**_

tsuna (Guest): Thanks! I'll try!

Guest: Thanks! Here's a new chapter!

AliceVermillion: Thanks, Vermillion-senpai! I'll make this as me and random as possible! By the way, I love He Deserves Better and My Lover is a Killer! A fixed chapter 1 will be uploaded soon!

Great (Guest): Thanks! Here you go!

Thanks to aikosensei, Wolf Bait, carly-221B, Phoenix Glow, khr1410, SasuNaruFan4Life, happytth, AliceVermillion, Cocopop55, chamicaze, , otaku908, Slylark-san, and NagiRokudo for following!

Thanks to aikosensei, SasuNaruFan4Life, happytth, AliceVermillion, and Cocopop55 for adding this to their favorites!

Special thanks to aikosensei for adding Clam's Resolve to their favorites, and vongoladqishffy for following me!

The next few chapters will be introducing the First Generation Guardians, then I'll write in Tsuna's. What order do you guys want them in?

Suggestions and reviews are welcomed with open arms!

Ciao!

Update 10/10/2013

I just fixed some spelling errors.


	3. The Pink Octopus

I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. If I did, it would still be ongoing. Amano Akira, why you no continue?

I think that our pink octopus-head deserves his own chapter!

* * *

Chapter 3: The Pink Octopus

Seriously, after the forest incident, G wondered if this day could get any worse then it already was, with the Giotto twin and all. So, he decided to visit the UMA (I'm making him a Gokudera). It took stupid Spade (since Gokudera calls Mukuro "Rokudo") forever to realize that he was there, or maybe the pineapple-melon just wanted to tick him off, the bastard. Yeah, the latter was more likely. Anyway, back to the story.

Daemon finally let him in, and then G went inside. He didn't know why, but seeing the brunet in the cell kind of really disturbed him, maybe because Tsuna (Alaude told them his name) looked so much like Giotto. And so, he decided to do something about it.

"Oi. Kid. Tsunayoshi. Sawada Tsunayoshi." He said, his voice not giving any emotion.

"E-eh?" Tsuna said, his voice giving away his confusion, not that he was trying to hide it. "How do you know my name?"

"Alaude told me."

"A-ah. A-ano, who are you?"

"I'm G. Storm Guardian. Now get up, or do you want to stay in this cell the whole day?" G couldn't believe that he was actually doing this. For all he knew, the kid would try to escape and it would be blamed on him for letting him out.

"Ah, G-san, why do you call me kid?"

"Because I call everyone younger than me a kid. Now, do you want to go or not? And don't call me 'G-san'. It makes me feel old. Just call me G, no honorifics or whatever."

"A-ah, I'll go..." Tsuna replied. In the midst of getting up (He was sitting down) he thought out loud, "I wonder where we are going..."

"Into town." G replied.

~iwonderwhysomanypeoplelikebacktothepastfics~

'_Wow... Even 400 years ago, Venice is still busy and beautiful._' Tsuna couldn't help but think that. Although they didn't have all the modern technology, there were still so many beautiful and artistic sculptures. G noticed Tsuna looking at a group of children. They were holding a butterfly, and one (the leader) stomped on a moth. They butterfly flew away, but was ran over by a carriage.

"Horrible isn't it? How in this world, people judge things by their appearances, but either way, they are still killed either way, beautiful or not." Tsuna said, a somewhat dreamy look in his eyes.

G just stared. They continued walking, and then they walked into a bakery. A scream was heard.

"H-help m-me!" a blond woman screamed. A gloved hand went over her mouth.

"Shh... Now, I can't have you alerting the Vongola that I'm here, now can I?" a sandy-blond haired (like Basil's) man with green eyes said. "The same goes for all of you, too." The man added, and a group of masked men surrounded the bakery. "Now, be good hostages and let me take everything."

G was perfectly ready to save the woman and all the other people, but somebody beat him to it.

Tsuna.

Now, as we all know, Tsuna really hates violence. But when someone takes hostages, and is a threat to innocent people, our Tuna tends to be... Sadistic. According to Fuuta, Tsuna is ranked number one for "strongest when it comes to protecting innocent people", and number two in sadisticness, second to Reborn. And so, when the blond idiot was threatning the people, Tsuna instantly went into his "Reborn mode".

A few punches, kicks, and an X-Burner later (I have no idea how to write a Sadistic!Tsuna) , the mafioso(?) were completly knocked out. G was stunned. Tsuna really was like a carbon copy of Primo. The flame on his forehead, his eyes (HDWM), his fighting style, and... Their dislike of the cruelty of the world. And their kindness.

Even if Tsuna might be a UMA, G had the feeling that... If he hadn't met Giotto, he most definatly would have followed Sawada Tsunayoshi to the ends of the world.

~doyouthinkthatimadegliketsunawaytooearly~

G left Tsuna back in his cell (It was already evening). Tsuna went to sleep, and then woke up the next morning to his door opening.

* * *

Surprise! Update! So, do you think I made G like (sort of) Tsuna too fast? Ah, what should I make G call Daemon? I'm thinking about "I'll arrest you" (so unoriginal) for Alaude's catchphrase. Ideas?

_**Responses to Reviews:**_

Otaku908: Oops... I'll go fix it. It really wasn't on purpose! *le gasp* I never procrastinate (I hope)! I just don't have much time to write every day, only about five hours...

Himeka Yuiko (Chapter 1): ?

Himeka Yuiko (Chapter 2): *bows 90 degrees* Yes, milady. Yeah... I'll try to put in more humor after the story gets rolling, but you see, i sort of fai-, scratch that, completely fail at humor.

Hibari Katomi: Thanks!

NagiRokudo: Really? All the humor right now is name-calling... More humor will be coming soon!

AliceVermillion: Thanks, Alice-senpai! Besides, Daemon wouldn't be evil if Elena didn't die. *GASP* How did you know I was going to make Gio last?

tsuna (Guest): No prob!

Great (Guest): I want to make Primo's Guardians meet Tsu first, then he'll meet him. He won't know that they're related... YET.

Thanks to whitneysixx, Gemini Wonderland, Hibari Katomi, TheRedSquare, Love-is-Cyanide, Aikawa-BL 14, LucianaDemon27, aoiharumiyu, Eovin, Yorutsuki-Lunia, Marionette-Rui, sunggyu123, Meganlei, cheahev, ellaraine08, and tanakayoichi for adding IX ,PD to their follows!

Thanks to Gemini Wonderland, Hibari Katomi, NagiRokudo, TheRedSquare, Love-is-Cyanide, Aikawa-BL 14, Leva-nyan, aoiharumiyu, Yorutsuki-Lunia, Meganlei, ellaraine08, and queenyuri for favoriting!

Special thanks to sayakushiinachan for following me, and Leva-nyan for favoriting Clam's Resolve!

Suggestions and Reviews are warmly welcomed!

Ciao!

Edit 10/10/2013

I fixed some more typos.


	4. Of Flute Freaks and Extremists

I do not own Amano Akira's Katekyo Hitman Reborn.

Here's Chapter 4, featuring out favorite flute freak and extremist!

* * *

Chapter 4: Of Flute Freaks and Extremists

"Ahahaha... Oops, did I wake you up, de gozaru (Asari really talks like this, according to Reborn Wiki.)?" There stood Asari Ugetsu in all his glory, looking rather sheepish.

"I-it's okay... you just startled me is all." Tsuna replied. Inwardly, he gave a sigh of relief. _'I seriousously thought that Daemon-san, Alaude-san, or G might have found out that I'm from the future or something...'_

"So Asari-san, why are you here?" Tsuna asked.

"Ahahaha... Well, I heard G talking last evening about some brunet that was like a Giotto clone, de gozaru."

They stood in awkward silence for what seemed like hours, but it was really more like fifteen minutes.

"Well, this is really awkward, de gozaru..." Asari said, finally breaking the silence.

"Yeah... So... Um... Did you need anything?"

"I kind of just wanted to meet you, because G never talks about anyone like that, other than Giotto, de gozaru. Do you want to listen to my flute, de gozaru?" Asari finally asked.

"Sure..." Tsuna replied, still feeling awkward.

~Skippingasarismusicplaying~

"Sugoi, Asari-san! You're amazing!" Tsuna exclaimed, brown eyes larger than ever.

"Really, de gozaru? Ahahaha... I'm not as good as I was back then, de gozaru." Asari said. "And please just call me Asari, de gozaru. There's no need for the –san, de gozaru."

"Okay then, Asari! But how could you have been better than you are right now? I mean, I can't imagine you playing any better than you already are!"

"Sank'you (Thank you in Yamamoto language), Tsuna, de gozaru!"

"There's nothing wrong in saying the truth though, Asari." Tsuna said sheepishly.

"Ahahah... I guess that true, de gozaru.. I hope that we will meet again soon, de gozaru (I'm getting sick of typing this, do you think I should just stop typing the "de gozaru"s?)."

~extremelytotheextreme~

Knuckle was running. Not for his life, but because he just felt like it. He ended up running into and breaking a wall, exploding peices of concrete(?) everywhere.

"O-oops to the EXTREME..." Knuckle said, and prayed that if anyone was in there, that they would be safe.

"HIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Tsuna shrieked when one of the walls near his cell suddenly exploded.

"SORRY TO THE EXTREME!" A black-haired Ryohei look-alike shouted. "OH! WAS THERE A PERSON HERE TO THE EXTREME? MY NAME IS KNUCKLE TO THE EXTREME! WHAT IS YOUR EXTREME NAME, LITTLE GUY?" (I'm getting from random fanfics that I can't remember)

"I-it's Sawada T-tsunayoshi..." Tsuna said, sweat dropping at how at one second, Knuckle was perfectly calm, but the next, he was more EXTREME the Ryohei.

"SAWADA? OH, YOU'RE THAT KID UGETSU AND G WERE TALKING ABOUT TO THE EXTREME!" Knucke said, hitting the side of a fist onto his palm.

"A-ano, h-hai?" Tsuna said hesitantly.

"I've extremely never heard Ugetsu or G talk about anyone like that other than Giotto to the extreme!" Knuckle said, finally calming down. "Anyway, I've got to go, to the extreme! Giotto must know that I extremely broke a wall, to the extreme. SEE YOU LATER, SAWADA!" He then dashed off.

Once again, Tsuna sweatdropped.

_~OMAKE: Later That Night, with Gio and his Guardians –Discussing about our tuna-~_

Giotto sat in the head of a table in some random waiting room with his Guardians. From his right, there was G, Knuckle, and Lampo. From his left, there was Asari, Alaude, and Daemon. Surprisingly, Alaude and Daemon weren't fighting... Yet. "So, what does everyone think of Tsunayoshi?" Giotto asked, interested in what his Guardians had to say about the man that only he, Lampo, and Elena hadn't met yet.

Alaude started. "He is a pathetic herbivore. However, I can say that he has a hidden strength. He has omnivore potential." Everyone sweatd dropped at his words.

"Nufufu... Feeling talkative, now are we, birdy-chan?" Daemon teased. "Nufufu, I guess that I should go next. Tsunayoshi-kun is easily frightened. But like Skylark-chan, I could tell that he has some sort of strength."

"Tch. I'll go now then, I guess." G said. "Tsuna seems weak, and is easily frightened." Daemon and Alaude, surprisingly, nodded. "However, it seems like whenever someone innocent is in some kind of trouble, he is about as strong- no, maybe stonger, than Giotto." G continued. (It seems like G is hiding Tsuna's fighting style from them.)

"Tsunayoshi-kun is someone that can appreciate the simple things in life, de gozaru." Asari offered. "When he says something, he truely means it. He has honest eyes."

"Sawada is extreme! He seems weak on the outside, but like Alaude, Daemon, and pink octopus-head said, he has extreme fighting spirit!" Knuckle said.

"Yare, yare. Ore-sama hasn't met the Sawada brat (Wait, what?) yet, so ore-sama can't say anything." Lampo said lazily.

"Thank you for your time, everyone." Giotto said, closing the converstation.

With that, everyone left the meeting room to go to sleep.

* * *

Surpised to the extreme, de gozaru? No? Aw... What did you guys think about my first random omake? I have another idea for a random omake..

About Alaude's catchphrase... I'm thinking about I'll arrest you for normal, and I'll cuff/arrest you to death for when he's really pissed off.

EXTREMELY IMPORTANT A/N: What order do you want Tsu's guardians to arive? Do you want me to put one before Gio's chapter?

_**Responses to Reviews:**_

Guest 1: Box weapons? Maybe. If I do, Primo wouldn't have any, but if you really want me to, I guess I can incorporate it somehow...

moongirljc: Hn... Fruit bowl? I like it! I'll put it in an G/Daemon argument. Thanks!

Great (Guest): I think that'll make G happier. And thanks for the help on sadists!

happytth: Thanks! Here's a new chapter!

Himeka Yuiko: Yeah.. About the 'milady' part, I usually do that when people say they demand something. M'kay, I'll read some more humor!

AliceVermillion: Writer's intuition? I like it! I think you keep on saying melon-head because *gasp* you're G in disguise! Arrest you to death? I think I'll put it with the 'Catchphrases Alaude says when he's seriously pissed' list.

The Mafia-ish Addiction: Yeah, I was sick of G liking Tsuna last, so...

tsuna (guest): Thanks!

Crystal286: ?

Guest 2: Thanks so much!

Thanks to Myst R. Ri, thegreatandillustriousLEADER, TheSky'sStar, PinkSakuraFlower1, obamameansfamily, The Mafia-ish Addiction, Killer Angel2, GraversParadise, Kage2118, ShadowxIvy, Crystal286, sayakushiinachan, violet scorpio, mikan-chan21, shinayukihibari1990, and Cookie Cha for following!

Thanks to PinkSakuraFlower1, Rui05, Kaye2127, Himeka Yuiko, sayakushiinachan, Crystal286, mikan-chan21, and shinayukihibari1990 for favoriting!

Special thanks to Himeka Yuiko for favoriting me, Crystal286 for following and favoriting me, and shinayukihibari1990 for following and favoriting me!

If anyone wants to know why I use exclamation marks so much, it's because I have a friend who always uses them.

Suggestions and Reviews are as welcome as heat during winter!

Ciao!

10/10/2013

Fixed even more mistakes...


	5. Diabetic Lords and Tomboyish Ladies

I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn.

* * *

Chapter 5: Diabetic Lords and Tomboyish Ladies

Lampo was bored. Like, really bored. He was so bored that he even wanted to throw a lollipop at G... Again. Now, back on track.

Lampo suddenly remembered the converstation (Refer to last chapter) the he and the other Guardians had last night with Giotto about Tsuna.

"Yare, yare. This is such a pain." He said as he went to go meet the so-called "Sawada-brat."

After a while, Lampo finally reached the prison. Sticking another lollipop (he finished one on the trip down) in his mouth. He could see a mini (Why do I keep on calling him mini? Probaly because I'm going to make him short.) brown haired Giotto.

"Yare, yare. You should be happy that Lampo-sama has decided to visit you, Sawada-brat." Lampo stated.

"Eh? Lambo?" Tsuna asked. _'What's Lambo doing here? Oh, CRAP! I slipped! He's Lampo, not Lampo! Shit!'_

Thankfully, Lampo was as stupid as Lambo.

"Brat, didn't you hear me? I said LAMPO, not LAMBO." Lampo practically shouted.

"O-oh..." Tsuna said. And then... "Do you want another lollipop?"

The lollipop that Lampo had earlier when he had walked in was completely gone.

"Ore-sama likes you. Lampo-sama is sorry for calling you 'Sawada-brat'. Be honored. Lampo-sama will call you Tsuna-nii." Lampo said as he took Tsuna's offered lollipop that appeared out of nowhere.

"Ore-sama has to go. See you, Tsuna-nii!" Lampo said as he skipped off to some random place.

Tsuna sweatdropped.

~theyaoifangirlfianceearrives~

"Primo." Daemon said, with a tinge of happiness in his voice. And also something that sounded like begging.

"Si?" Giotto asked. (For those of you that don't know, "Si" is yes in Italian.)

"Elena is arriving here today..." Daemon started.

"And let me guess. You want to go pick her up and bring her here." Giotto finished for him. "All right, you can go to your beloved fiancee."

Barely noticible, Daemon blushed.

"I'm going now, Primo." Daemon said as he left.

~When Daemon got back~

Elena could tell that something was wrong with her fiance. When she asked, all she got was a strained " Nothing, dear Elena, nufufu..."

Elena asked everyone, and finally, when she got to G, all she got was "There's a Giotto look alike in the prison.", and after asking Alaude, she found out that his name was Tsunayoshi. That was good enough for her. She dashed down the staircases to the dungeon to meet this mysterious person.

Tsuna's looked up as he heard someone enter the prison. _'Oh, _please, _not another Guardian~' _he wined inwardly. He was relieved to see Elena, who he remembered was Daemon Spade's fiancé.

When Elena walked through the door, she didn't know what to expect. Sure, she expected someone that looked like Primo, but she certainly didn't expect an almost carbon copy of Giotto! Elena couldn't help but think that he and Giotto would be the cutest yaoi couple ever. With Giotto as the seme, and Tsuna as the uke, of course.

While she was fangirling, Tsuna finally spoke up.

"A-ano, who are you, and why are you here?" he asked hesitantly.

Elena almost sqealed at the voice. It was just _perfect_ to match up with Giotto's!

"Good afternoon, Tsunayoshi. My name is Elena, and I am Daemon Spade's fiancee. G told me that there was a Giotto look alike here, so I cam to investigate." Sha said as pleasantly as she could.

"Ah, I see." Tsuna said. "And I suppose you heard my name from Alaude?" he asked, earning a nod.

"I've got to go, Daemon will be wondering where I am. I'll see you soon~" Elena sang as she went back up. Tsuna went back to take a nap.

~octopusheadoctopushead~

Tsuna woke up (He is getting sick of people waking him up with loud noises. Stupid Reborn.) to the sound of a door exploding, but nothing moved.

"HIIEEEEE!" He shrieked.

Before he could say anying more, he could see a flash of silver hair, and a shout of "JYUUDAIME!".

~Another Random Omake That Is Pointless: In which Primo acquired a computer~

(A/N: Don't worry, this won't affect the story in any way. I just felt like typing it.)

When Giotto went to his office to do paperwork, he didn't expect to see something slim and silver. He opened it, and could see a random button. After some random clicking and typing, he came across something called "fanfiction . net " he clicked on that, and was welcomed to a white and blue screen.

He clicked on something labeled "Anime/Manga", and then he clicked on "Katekyo Hitman Reborn!". What welcomed him was a screen full of M rated fan fiction with him and someone named "Tsuna/Tsunayoshi S." He couldn't help but remember that the unknown person was called **S**awada **Tsunayoshi**. He clicked on a random one called "My Beloved" by someone called "SilentSnowDreamer". He started to read.

When he got to chapter 11, titled "Taken" and he read it, he couldn't help but blush full on. Who was this person who knew so much about him? And... Why the heck did this person write about him having –cencored for people who are younger than teens who for some reason reading this- with somebody he didn't even know?

That was the day the famous Vongola Primo was seen fainted, along with a trail of blood coming from his nose.

-Owari-

* * *

Hey! Do you guys want to know something REALLY AWESOME?! Since I posted this chapter, I CAN FINALLY BE AN OFFICIAL BETA! And, I also made a random Facebook page... You can search "SkyTuna7227" or there's a link on my profile...

Back to what I was going to do...

Anyway, "My Beloved" is a real fanfic! It's rated M G27! Anyone think that I messed up Lampo and Elena's characters? I mean, we can't tell that much from the anime or manga so...

And does anyone know how adopting a fic works? I have a couple in mind that I want to adopt...

I'm sort of thinking of making a betrayal fic, when all of Tsu's Guardians (not including one) abandon him, or something like that... What do you think?

_**Responses to Reviews:**_

NagiRokudo: Okays! I write them in... Soon. Very soon.

Great (Guest): Okay, I got it. Asari will speak more formal than Yamamoto, and no more de gozaru's.

Kaye2127: Yup. Because everyone likes Knuckles and Asari, right?

alanamechling: Thanks! I will!

Himeka Yuiko: I think it might be, too.. I'm more calm than my 'exclamation mark' friend, so I still don't use it as much! I hope you like this omake; it's a little more funny, I hope...

tsuna (Guest): Got it!

Crystal286: Okay, it's no prob! Thank you, and here you go!

Thank you to darkness-has-eyes, Kiessence, Enuescaris, Niro0812, and for following!

Thank you to darkness-has-eyes and bunnykins15 for favoriting!

Reviews and/or suggestions are welcomed!

Ciao~

EDIT 10/10/2013

Fixed more mistakes... (Why didn't I notice these, anyway?)


	6. The Octopus Bomber and Vongola's Founder

I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn.

PLEASE CHECK THE BOTTOM FOR SOME IMPORTANT MESSAGES. Thank you.

* * *

Chapter 6: The Octopus Bomber and the Vongola's Founder

"G-gokudera-kun? What happened? Why are you here?" Tsuna asked frantically when he realized that the flash of silver was his right-hand man. After all, who else calls him "Jyuudaime" with silver hair?

"Ow... Damn bastards..." Gokudera muttered under his breath. And then, "Ah! Jyuudaime! Ohayo! Do you know where we are? Some people that looked like mafioso brought me here. Jyuudaime?"

"Gokudera-kun... We're four hundered year into the past, in the Vongola mansion... Primo and his Guardians are here... And you still haven't told me how go got here." Tsuna explained/stated.

Cue Gokudera's genius mode. "Hm.. If we're in Primo-sama's time, then it means that the Estreano bullet was a time travel one. AH! GOMEN, JYUUDAIME! I FORGOT TO ANSWER ONE OF YOUR QUESTIONS! I AM UNWORTHY OF BEING YOUR RIGHT HAND MAN! I'LL COMMIT SEPAKKU!" Gokudera said while bowing repetitivly. Tsuna sweatdropped.

And then, "Jyuudaime, I got here because of Reborn-san. Seems like Irie, Spanner, and Gianninni made some portal, and then Reborn-san pushed me into it." Gokudera explained, not wanting to 'disgrace Jyuudaime any further than he already had', or something like that.

"I-i see. Thank you, Gokudera-kun." Tsuna said, smiling brightly.

"It's no problem! I am glad of being worthy enough for Jyuudaime to ask me a question!" Gokudera exclaimed.

And once again, Sawada Tsunayoshi sweatdropped.

-With Giotto and his Guardians, about the same time-

"So, everyone has met with Tsunayoshi?" Giotto asked, sitting at the same table as last time.

A chorus of "Si"s filled the room. Alaude was all "Hn.", and Daemon was "Nufufu"ing.

"So, Lampo, Elena. What do you think of him?" Giotto asked. He was honestly curious who this stranger that had his Guardians (sort of) liking him so much.

"Ore-sama likes Tsuna-nii. He gave Lampo-sama a lollipop." Lampo stated. Everyone sweatdropped.

"Tsu-chan (just going to make her call him that) is adorable!" Elena exclaimed. Daemon had a tic mark on his forehead while "nufufu"ing omniously.

"No, Daemon. I'm not going to fall for him. He's Giotto's uke, after all. Tsu-chan is also someone that seems too innocent to be involved with the mafia." Elena finished. Everyone sans Primo sweatdropped again. Primo didn't know what an uke was... yet.

"So, now we know that everyone likes Tsunayoshi, si?" Giotto asked. Everyone (not including Daemon and Alaude, who just smirked and "nufufu"ed) nodded.

"So, I think it's about time that I met him. We will meet back later. Meeting adjourned." Giotto said.

Everyone left the room, and Giotto headed to the dungeon.

~i'mseriouslysorryaboutthislateupdatepleaseforgivem e~

Giotto didn't know what to expect when he arrived. It could be possible that Tsunayoshi and the silver haired G were both spies, and also acquaintances. Or they could be both be spies, but enemies. _'Too many possibilities...' _Giotto thought. He opened the iron double doors.

To his surprise, he saw this lookalike (It really surprised him. He didn't meet Tsu yet, but he calls him "Tsunayoshi" already. How Gokudera got here will be explained in an omake.) and the G lookalike getting along, if you call the silver-G attending as best as he could to Tsunayoshi's every need.

Giotto cleared his throat. "Ahem." He coughted, not sure what to say to begin a converstaion.

Tsunayoshi and Hayato (He doesn't know Haya-chan's name yet) looked up. Tsuna looked confused, while Gokudera just glared at him.

"What?" Gokudera growled.

"Gokudera-kun, please be more polite to him!" Tsuna scolded.

"I"M SO SORRY, JYUUDAIME!" Gokudera shouted.

Giotto sweatdropped. How very like G this "Gokudera-kun" was.

"My name is Giotto. I am the boss of this Family. May I know your names?" Giotto asked. He didn't want to be creepy like the other Guardians.

Gokudera scowled again.

"Gokudera-kun! Anyway, Giotto-san, my name is Sa- Tsunayoshi Sawada. Gokudera-kun, please introduce yourself to Giotto-san." Tsuna said. He was glad that Reborn wasn't here (sort of) because then Reborn would shoot him for forgetting that he was is Italy (Tsuna's too used to introducing himself as 'Sawada Tsunayoshi.').

"Tch. Hayato Gokudera." Gokudera stated, again with a scowl on his face.

"Is 'Tsunayoshi' and 'Hayato' alright with you two?" Giotto asked.

Tsuna and Gokudera nodded, though Gokudera did it with _another_ growl. Tsuna decided to let him go this time.

"So, Tsunayoshi. My Guardians and I were discussing about you yesterday, and we came to the conclusion that you are safe to live in the mansion, as long as you don't get mixed into any official Famiglia matters on purpose." Giotto said, while Tsuna blushed a bit.

"Thank you, Giotto-san!" Tsuna said, grinning widely. Giotto had a light blush on his cheeks.

"Wait. So you made _Jyuudaime_ stay in here for just _how_ long?" Gokudera growled.

Before they could say any more, another Guardian lookalike popped in in front of the three people conversing.

The said peron look around, and grinned sheepishly.

"Ahahaha~ Oops. Did I interupt anything?" the person said.

It was none other than Takeshi Yamamoto, grinning and laughing sheepishly.

_~OMAKE: How Gokudera got into the past, and getting stuck in the Vongola dungeon~_

Gokudera Hayato was depressed. How could he not, he failed to protect Jyuudaime from getting shot by the Caracassa. For the first time ever, he shed anime tears (TT^TT).

"Smoking Bomb Hayato." A deep voice saud.

Gokudera looked up.

"Reborn-san? How can I help you?" Gokudera asked, still under a cloud of depression.

"You want to go where Dame-Tsuna is, right?" Reborn asked.

"Hai, Reborn-san. Do you know how I can get to him?" Gokudera replied.

"Follow me." Reborn stated.

They started to walk down a series of halls until they reached the technology lab. (It's like where Spanner worked in the Future arc.)

Reborn dragged him to the front of a larger swirly oval thing, and kicked him in.

~nowlet'sseehowgokuderagointothedungeon~

A group of Vongola patrol scouts came upon a person with octopus hair.

"G?" Scout A asked. (not his name. I'm too lazy to come up with him.)

Upon futher inspection, it was revealed that the person was _not_ the Storm Guardian. This man had silver hair and green eyes, different from G's own pink(?) hair and eyes.

Scouts B and C took an injection needle (like what people use for shots) with tranquilizer in it, and injected it into the unconscious man. They dragged him back to Vongola mansion, into the dungeon, and into a cell next to the only occupant there. They kicked him inside and left.

Gokudera woke up to a dark cell. He remembered (Don't ask how, he's Gokudera) some people dressed like Mafioso dragging him there. He threw some dynamite at the bars, but they didn't break.

He stopped when he heard a loud "HIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

"JYUUDAIME!" he shouted.

* * *

SUPER IMPORTANT A/N AND OTHER NOTES: I'm really sorry for the late update! I can't upload as much now, maybe once a week or so. And I have a super important test going on for who knows how long, so I don't know when I'll be able to update during that time. I think that I'm channeling too much fourteen year old-ness into them. Should I change the age to like fourteen or sixteen? And, so yeah. Until I remember more, that's about it, I think.

**_Responses To Reviews:_**

Kaye2127: Yep! I felt like putting Goku-chan in first! Thanks!

Great (Guest): Yep! It's one of the best one ever! Thanks! Here you go! And as for the laptop... I'm actually not sure...

happytth: There's something wrong with my computer, so I can't see your review... Sorry...

Himeka Yuiko: You can't blame me! I can't help but read all the G27 that I can...

tsuna (Guest): Yeah, I think so too!

ShinigamiinPeru: Here you go! Thanks and thanks!

alanamechling (chapter 1): Yeah... Just in case you wanted to know, Tsuna **can** be serious, but only when his Family is in trouble, or something like that.

Thanks to Iluvhamster, ShinigamiinPeru, Redthorn13, alanamechling, Stars of Briar, Tsunayuki Takahashi, and Uwaaah for following!

Thanks to mitsuke, ShinigamiinPeru, alanamechling, Yoshida Yuki, and Tsunayuki Takahashi for favoriting!

Suggestions and Reviews are very welcomed!

Ciao!

EDIT 10/10/2013

I fixed some mistakes...


	7. A Baseball Idiot

I do not own Hitman Reborn.

I apologize in advance for the sort chapter and very late update.

* * *

Chapter 7: A Baseball Idiot

"Oops, did I interrupt something?" Yamamoto asked while scratching the back of his head.

"Oi, yakku-baka! Shut the fuck up! We were trying to find out just how long they kept the Tenth in here for!" Gokudera yelled at said baseball idiot.

"Ahaha, okay!" Yamamoto laughed. His eyes then narrowed after he looked at his surroundings, going into his 'I will freaking kill you if you are an enemy' mode. "What are you and Tsuna doing in this kind of place anyway?"

Giotto couldn't help but mentally facepalm. '_Another Guardian copy? At least it's Asari. I hope that the Daemon clone never shows up. Or the Alaude clone.'_

"Erm, you see, a few days ago, G found Tsunayoshi in a forest while taking a walk. I wanted each of the Guardians to meet Tsunayoshi personally before letting him into the rest of the main mansion," Giotto explained.

Yamamoto went back into his happy normal mode while Gokudera calmed down a bit. Just a tiny bit. He still had a scowl on his face.

"Ahaha, I see. So that's how it is." Yamamoto laughed.

"Of course Jyuudaime can be trusted! I wouldn't follow a untrustworthy person!" Gokudera explained.

Tsuna couldn't help but think, _'Gokudera-kun! I think that you might have really followed somebody untrustworthy if they saved you from your death! And then you would still say that they were the most trustworthy person alive!'_'

"U-um, Giotto-san? This is Takeshi Yamamoto, one of my best friends." Tsuna said.

"Ahaha, nice to meet you, Giotto!" Yamamoto laughed... Again.

Giotto just nodded.

"Now, I'll be taking you three up to the main floor, if you don't mind." Giotto said.

~ciaociaociaociao~

"Everyone, the G lookalike is Hayato Gokudera, and the Asari lookalike is Takeshi Yamamoto." Giotto said, because he noticed that his Guardians were curious to who the two unknown people are.

Mostly everyone present in the room nodded, while G and Asari were sort of shocked. Who wouldn't be, if they saw random people that looked like that.

Feeling an awkward silence, Hayato chose do do something about it. He looked at G.

"Pinky." He stated casually.

Awkward silence again. Crickets chirping. Then...

Laughter.

G growled.

Giotto was near tears, laughing and rolling violently on the floor.

Asari and Yamamoto had twin grins, and laughing their signature "Ahahaha~"s.

Alaude smirked.

Daemon "Nufufu"ed.

Knuckle was smiling, and grinning "EXTREME!" he shouted.

Lampo didn't even try to hide it. He was laughing and rolling, right beside Giotto. Except his was a lot more crazier.

"Watch it, kid." G growled to Gokudera.

"Kid? I'm almost as old as you!" Gokudera yelled back.

Tsuna couldn't help it now. His lips that were twitching turned into a full grin.

After they were done laughing, Asari and Yamamoto decided to get to know each other.

"Hello! My name is Ugetsu Asari, but please call me Asari." Asari introduced himself.

"Ahaha! Nice to meet you! Do you play baseball?" Yamamoto replied back to him, forgetting that baseball most likely didn't exist way back then.

"What's baseball?" Asari asked.

"It's when you take a stick and a ball and do _crack_, _swish_, and then you run around!" Takeshi "explained" in his Yamamoto way.

Everyone sweat dropped. '_You're not making it any clearer! What does a crack or a swish mean anyway?' _Tsuna thought.

"Um, so I think that more introductions are in order." Giotto said, feeling stupid since he totally forgot to introduce his Guardians to Hayato and Takeshi, sans Asari who already introduced himself.

Giotto started, "This is G, my right hand man."

G scowled.

"This is Knuckle."

"It's EXTREMELY nice to meet you both!" Knuckle shouted.

"Alaude..."

"Hn. Annoy me and I'll arrest you." Alaude stated.

"Lampo."

"You should be honored that the great Lampo-sama is acknowledgeing you." Lampo said.

"And this is Daemon Spade." Giotto finished.

"Nufufu~"

Unnoticed by everyone but Giotto, Gokudera and Yamamoto stepped a bit closer to Tsuna, as if they were guarding some kind of treasure, or like a princess.

Another poof happened, and four new voices were heard.

"I'll bite you to death for crowding." Said an emotionless one.

"Hold... It... In..." another said. It sounded like the person was crying.

"Chaos." A low and smooth voice said.

Last but not least, a...

"Kufufu..."

~_Omake: Yamamoto_~

Because Yamamoto is Yamamoto, he decided to take a break from the katana and practiced baseball instead.

_Crack!_

A baseball flew near a swirly device, and behind said device was Reborn.

As Yamamoto went to retrieve his ball, Reborn turned on his giant Leon-vaccum, and Yamamoto got sucked in.

~Icanexplainforthishorriblechapter~

Yamamoto didn't know what happened. One second he was going to retrieve his baseball, the next he was sucked into the potal that his ball landed next to.

When he looked up, he could see Gokudera, Tsuna, and a... Blond Tsuna? It looked like they were discussing something important.

"Ahaha... Oops, did I interrupt something?" he laughed.

* * *

I am really sorry for this short chapter. I know that some people are going to be mad, but I have excuses!

(1) Testing. It should end next week.

(2) A bit of Writer's Block. It's way too hard to write a chapter completely on Yamamoto, so I got four more.

(3) Homework. My teachers are giving me too much.

So please don't run up and kill me?

So, um... **_Responses to Reviews:_**

ShinigamiinPeru: Thanks! Elena really likes yaoi, doesn't she? And I'm sorry for the late update!

tsuna (Guest): Yeah... Sorry this one isn't long!

Velenoso: Okay, I'll do my best not to put my A/Ns in the middle of a chapter! I'm sorry for the late update, too.. Here, I wanted to add a mini twist to it. Mukuro, Hibari, Lambo, and Reborn.

Great (Guest): Yeah, I guess that Gokudera sort of likes Giotto, calling him Primo-sama when he's with Gio, but he's still overprotective... Here'show Yamamoto got here!

alanamechling: Thanks!

If I missed your review, let me know. My email layout got changed, and it's confusing..

Thanks to AkazukinXIII, OzLen, Dallwi, Hykari-chan, Lovely-Ice, kara reader, Shadow Ravon, Michiko Shirokaze, Yuuki Tsuki, Midnight Kismesis, Junsu Saito, Fire Nina, conan-inuyasha, LeafDragonSamurai, theskythatshinesbright, yamagoku-love1456amazing-thing, and otakuninja14 for following!

Thanks to tsuna16, OzLen, PhantomsWorkshop, Deathangel499297, Shadow Ravon, Michiko Shirokaze, Fire Nina, yamagoku-love1456amazing-thing, and otakuninja14 for favoriting!

Special thanks to Lite Crystal27 for favoriting me, Shadow Ravon for following me, yamagoku-love1456amazing-thing for following and favoriting me, and alanamechling for favoriting and reviewing for Clam's Resolve.

The next chapter will take longer to update. I promise that I will try to make it longer and better!

Reviews and suggestions are welcomed.

Ciao~


	8. Tonfas, Pineapples, Cows, and Guns

So, Hi! Special 2 omake chapter for you guys! Please read the A/N at the bottom!

I do not own Katekyo Himan Reborn.

* * *

Chapter 8: Tonfas, Pineapples, Cows, and Guns

When he heard the "Kufufu" and the "I'll bite you to death", Giotto couldn't help but feel that he might have jinxed himself. Because seriously, earlier he was hoping that the Alaude and Daemon clones would never show up. And what happens next? The said clones show up, along with a sort of handsome 13-year-old wearing a suit with cow print on the edges (What "Adult Lambo" wears in the normal anime), and a fedora-wearing person that had a "Don't fucking mess with me or I'll make your life hell" feel to him.

As soon as they landed, weapons started clanging against each other, and now limbs were starting to fly everywhere.

"H-HIIIIEEEEEE! Mukuro! Hibari-san! Reborn! Please stop! You're scaring Lambo!" Tsuna shrieked, worried that the cow would get injured because Lambo somehow _always_ gets injured no matter what.

unfortunately for him, he was ignored. A tonfa hit Lambo on the head, and you all know what happens when Lambo gets hits.

"GYYPPAAAAA!" Lambo screamed, then he threw grenades from a messenger style sack that he had.

And then... Once again, G got hit on the head. He got pissed off, and started to shoot everywhere, now accidentally hitting Alaude.

"I'll fucking arrest you all to death!" Alaude said, his aura turing murderous. He took out several sets of handcuffs out, and attacked whoever was unlucky enough to be in front of him. Which was Gokudera.

Gokudera took out his dynamite, and attempted to throw them at Alaude, and missed. Guess who else got dragged into this mess? Asari and Yamamoto.

They both took out their swords, and tried to knock the weapons out of the other people's hands.

"EXTREME TO THE EXTREME!" Knuckle shouted, and joined in the 'fun'.

Daemon was seriously bored. Primo never let him fight with the other Guardians, but...

"Nufufu..."

And he started to fight.

Somehow, an inch of Lampo's hair got chopped off by Daemon's weapon that I forgot how to spell, and he pulled out his shield.

He threw it.

Want to know who got hit this time?

Tsuna and Giotto.

Now, you see, Tsu and Gio were having a perfectly fine conversation about cakes since Tsuna realized that he couldn't do anything. So to cover the awkwardness, they (Tsuna and Giotto) talked about cake. And then Lampo's shield hit them both.

The auras around them went dark.

Somewhere in the room, a small figure appeared.

Tsuna and Giotto stepped forward menacingly, both in Hyper Dying Will Mode, though Giotto didn't notice Tsuna.

Tsuna went towards Mukuro and Hibari, the ones who started the whole fight in the first place. He grabbed the closest one, Mukuro, took his trident hostage, and kicked Mukuro in the stomach. Mukuro landed into the wall. The same was happening with Daemon across the room because of one Vongola Primo.

Before Tsuna could reach Alaude, the mysterious figure mentioned earlier spoke up.

"Bossu, where am I?" Chrome Dokuro spoke up. All the heads in the room turned to face her.

Instantly, Tsuna went back to his normal mode.

"Oh, hi, Chrome! I didn't notice that you were there! Um, I think that it would be better for Giotto-san to tell you, not me." Tsuna said.

Giotto stepped forward.

"Hello. My name is Giotto, and you are in the Vongola Famiglia Main Mansion." He explained to Chrome.

"M-my name is C-chrome." Chrome shyly introduced herself.

A chorus of greetings occurred again, but this time there were no fights taking place.

Everyone went to the living room(?) for some tea.

~pleasekillmenow~

Elena was enjoying her tea, alone. She was waiting for Primo and company to show up for tea, and they were a half-hour late. Whatever happened to Mafioso being punctual, anyway?

Finally, with a several new people in tow, they finally came inside.

Daemon instantly _floated_ to Elena and gave her a peck on the lips.

"Nice to see you all." She said after she and Daemon broke apart. "I see some new faces. Would you all introduce yourselves?" she asked.

"Tch. Hayato Gokudera." Gokudera stated, pissed off that he had to introduce himself _again_.

"Ahaha! Takeshi Yamamoto here!" Yamamoto laughed.

"Reborn." Reborn said.

" Yare, yare. Ore-sama is Lambo." Lambo also stated, with a few bandages on his head.

"Hn. Kyoya Hibari, herbivore." Hibari said in his usual I-don't-give-a-fuck tone of voice.

"Kufufu~ Mukuro Rokudo." Mukuro laughed like Yamamoto, but in his creepy way.

"C-chrome Dokuro..." Chrome shyly said.

Elena ran up and hugged Chrome, happy that there would be another girl here with her.

Chrome blushed, but nonetheless hugged Elena back.

They spent the rest of the day in rather blissful peace. More peaceful than usual, anyway.

~doyouguysthinkthatthiswastoorushed~

-The next Morning, on a random road leading to Venice-

Even though he had given up on boxing, Knuckle still liked to run at ungodly times in the morning, when everyone else in Vongola Mansion was still asleep.

While running in what seemed like two hundred miles an hour, Knuckle ran into a person.

Sighing at why things couldn't be as normal as it was a bit ago, Knuckle brought the person back to the mansion.

-Now, back to the people at Vongola Mansion-

By the time Knuckle reached the mansion, the sun was high in the sky. Strangely, it seemed as of though the sun was shining brighter than usual.

Knuckle walked around until he reached his 'medical center' and laid down the person down. He called Giotto and everyone else down to see if they knew who the person was.

_~Omake: How Hibari, Mukuro, Reborn and Lambo got here~_

Like Gokudera-shi, Lambo was in a corner crying because his Tsuna-nii was missing.

~Secretly behind him, Reborn was planting candies to lure Lambo to the portal device.

Lambo looked up when smelled something good. Candy!

Lambo followed the trail of candy.

~Andnowwiththemistcloudandsun~

Mukuro was bored again, and he followed the Arcobaleno to see what he was doing. He was hardly surprised to see the Sun Arcobaleno setting up a trap for the annoying cow. He followed Reborn to the portal room, when they both ran into Hibari. At that same moment, Lambo ran in the room, tripped on an innocent candy, and pushed all four of the people into the portal.

Chrome watched as this happened, and went into the portal a bit after the others went inside.

_~Random Omake: Why Lambo has the sack~_

As Lambo grew older, his hair got way less messy. And now his hair was wavy, he didn't have anywhere to store his weapons.

So Lambo saved up his candy allowance money to buy a bag to carry all of his weapons.

At first, Tsuna-nii was angry and wanted to know why Lambo wanted a bag to carry weapons around.

Then baka-Reborn said something about "the stupid cow needs some way to protect himself."

Lambo grinned when Tsuna grudgingly obligated.

* * *

So, yeah, horrid chapter again... I'm super sorry! Erm, about the message at the beginning... Do you guys want me to reply to your reviews via PM or in my chapters? And I need an enemy Famiglia name. I was thinking of la famiglia di sangue, the Family of Blood. What do you think? And if someone can guess how old I am, I'll find something to give you.. Maybe. Depends on what it is. And how do you get a beta? I might end up getting one for the sake of your guy's IQs...

And now for the regular _**Responses to Reviews!**_

NagiRokudo: More humor? I'll try. I tried and failed at putting humor in this chapter, but I'll watch Gintama for some humor ideas.

tsuna (Guest): Ahaha, thanks. But I'm not in college yet, so I feel sorta sorry for you...

Great (Guest): At that point, I forgot he even existed... Oops. But he will... Really soon.

momocolady: Thanks!

tsunasoraciellove (Chapter 1): Thanks!

ShinigamiinPeru: Thanks and thanks, and another here you go!

The Metallic Blue Otaku: I didn't? Oops. Sorry, Met-chan! And thanks! And Yamamoto is really hard to write 'cause he's too airheaded! PS We need to PM again soon...

tsunasoraciellover (Chapter 7): Thanks, kufufu...

Crystal286: Yup! I just didn't feel like putting her in with the other four. She gets her own mini-entrance!

Thanks to aline-sama, momocolady. Yukki onna, tsunasoraciellover, Ochie94, Anime forever999, Hikaru Einsberg, nwyd, ShinomeAzureFiamma, and fallenappple-14 for following!

Thanks to miu-chan, aline-sama, momocolady, Kuroshi Chalice, serryblack1, TsukihanaYUE, FallenThorns, blackraven623, Hikaru Einsberg, Soccerasian19, Bunnibutch, Ciel Black018, fallenapple-14, and Lotto2355 or favoriting!

Special thanks to serryblack1 and Ciel Black 018 for favoriting me!

Reviews and/or suggestions are welcomed!


End file.
